Like being inlove for the first time
by Lyric Bloodworth
Summary: Raven and Alexander break up, she leaves her life behind and goes to Hipsterville. There she finds Luna and Jagger she and Jagger fall in love and she reflects on what brought them together. Song Fic - First Time - Lifehouse. I own the story nothing else


**We're both looking for something… We've been afraid to find. It's easier to be broken, it's easier to hide.**

I had just broken up with Alexander I felt like my life was falling apart. I fled to Hipsterville just to get away from it all. I couldn't stay in dullsville everywhere had his memory… I was looking for something real. I was afraid of getting hurt again. He was afraid he'd never find anyone perfect for him. It was easier to ignore everyone we were

**Looking at you, holding my breath, For once in my life, I'm scared to death; I'm taking a chance, letting you inside.**

That's when I saw him again. I could hardly breathe. My memories of him did him no justice. He was truly amazing. And to him I guess I was too. I took a chance when he offered to take me to the Coffin Club. I became him friend. It was a big leap he was Alexander's ex enemy but that didn't matter here. Not anymore anyways.

**Feeling alive all over again, as deep as the sky, under my skin! Like being in love, she says for the first time. Maybe I'm wrong? But I'm feeling right! Where I belong with you tonight. Like being in love, to feel for the first time!**

I felt alive again because of him! Everything in me that was dead was suddenly full of life. I was happy to wake up every afternoon again. I forgot about Alexander and everything bad between us. He didn't matter anymore. My thoughts were full of Jagger and Luna. She had become my best friend. The gothic girlfriend I could never have in Dullsville. I was happy as happy as I was when I first met Alexander.

**The world that I see inside you… Waiting to come to life. Waking me up to dreaming, Reality in your eyes.**

I got to know him better than I thought possible. There was a person inside him only Luna and I knew. Who was kind and gentle. He was a beautiful person and I couldn't imagine life without him. He made me feel like I was on top of the world. I fell in love apparently he felt the same because we started dating.

**Looking at you, holding my breath, For once in my life… I'm scared to death, I'm taking a chance, Letting you inside…**

I could hardly breathe when he told me he wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. Asking me to be his wife, his vampire queen. He wanted to turn me so we could be together bound forever. I didn't even have to think about it I instantly said yes! I felt I had finally found where I belonged after all these years. I was finally truly happy.

**I'm feeling alive all over again! As deep as the sky that's under my skin! Like being in love, she says, for the first time… Maybe I'm wrong? I'm feeling right. Where I belong with you tonight. Like being in love to feel for the first time. _For the first time… For the first time…_**

We planned it all perfectly! A gothic ceremony in a perfect little cemetery in Hipsterville. His family was coming from Romania and all our Coffin Club friends and Luna would be there too! After that a week later we would have a big wedding with his family and mine on Halloween so my family and Becky could see us wed too! It was perfect I could hardly breathe when I thought of it. I knew I'd found the one I was meant to be with. I belonged here…

**We're crashing, into the unknown. We're lost in this, but it feels like home.**

As I lay awake in his coffin today. I can feel his arms around me it's about one o' clock in the afternoon. I would become a vampire tonight. We're crashing into this new unknown life together. Bound together as one. It's so strange so frightening yet… it feels right. I feel at home.

**I'm feeling alive all over again! As deep as the sky that's under my skin. Like being in love, she says, for the first time. Maybe I'm wrong? I'm feeling right! Where I belong with you tonight. Like being in love to feel for the first time. _for the first time for the first time…_ **

Luna did my makeup and I looked perfect. I glanced at my reflection for the last time and smiled. As I walked towards him I could hardly keep still. I had never felt so alive! We drank together and he wrapped his arms around me. I moved my neck and felt his teeth gently sink in as we became one I was filled with joy. I had never loved Alexander this much and I knew it was because I belonged here with Jagger. I, Raven Madison Maxwell finally found my place in this world. And I wouldn't trade it for the world!

**Like being in love she said for the first time. _for the first time for the first time…_ Like being in love to feel for the first time… _for the first time…_**

I talked to Luna about all this. And she said it's like being in love for the first time you think it'll last forever. Only this time it will. This time it won't ever end. Jagger and I were bound eternally and Luna was now as much my sister as she was his. I told her if I had to redo my life I wouldn't change a single second of it. She smiled and said she hoped she would be as happy and me one day. And deep down I know she will. And I'll be there standing next to her like she was with me…


End file.
